There's Always Changes
by JunoTwilightfan47
Summary: My perspective of s6. What will happen to Lynette when her and her babies are in danger, when Ana's BF kidnap's Juanita, when Orson finds out about Brarl, when Susan and MJ r in danger once again? read to find out!


**Hey, here is my new ficcie,**

**_There's always changes._**

**Chapter One**

_**Mike's Wedding Morning**_

_Lynette:_

Lynette Scavo laid in her bed thinking this morning. She thought of her family. She thought of her job that she didn't know if she'd be losing. She then begun thinking of her unborn babies. Lynette is four months pregnant, and she didn't expect this to happen. She also didn't expect the burden this would put on her family.

She then got out of bed an hour later, put on her housecoat, and headed downstairs. Tom, Parker and Penny were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.

"Morning, honey!" said Tom.

"Morning! Hi, Parker and Penny!"

They just gave her a frown and continued eating. Lynette sighed. They've been like this since she and Tom announced they would be having a new set of twin siblings.

Lynette grabbed a plate of food, and sat down next to Tom. She then looked at the new pink and blue high chairs that were in the corner of the living room, near the TV, that she purchased a few days ago. She then had a day dream of her and her future son and daughter. They were crying their heads off, and throwing baby food everywhere. She saw herself, having a meltdown. She then felt morning sickness on the way, bringing her back to reality. She groans just as she rushed to the bathroom, knowing this would be a very long day.

_Bree:_

Bree Van De Kamp smiled as she brushed her silky red hair in front of a big round mirror.

Also in the reflection, she saw her lover, Karl Mayer, laying underneath her covers, but his muscular, and sexy chest was exposed. Bree settled her brush down and turned around to face her lover.

He smiled, she smiled. She knew what she was doing was awful, but she didn't care.

She was cheating on her husband, Orson, to get back at him for nearly ruining her life. But in a way, she was grateful to Orson, because without him, she wouldn't have wanted a divorce and she wouldn't have found herself in Karl's arms.

Karl was her lawyer, until two months ago when Karl was hitting on her and she fired him. She told Karl that she 'detests' him, but she soon was making out with him, then getting out all of her energy by having a wild night in Karl's bed. For two months, they got together any chance they got, without anyone knowing. Bree loved being with Karl. He was the only man she was ever with that she let go of her perfect mode, and took in a very wild naughty, sexy, b!tchy mode. Now, she can't be without him.

Because, she knew she was falling hard for him, and she couldn't push it away.

Bree then took off her silky nightdress, exposing her naked body. Karl laughed softly, amused.

She then climbed back into her bed and begun kissing his neck.

But it was a few minutes later when they both heard the front door opening and closing.

"Darling, I'm home!" yelled Orson.

Orson had been gone overnight to Mount Pleasant with Carlos and Mike, and a few other guys, to have a mini bachelor party.

Bree looked at Karl in horror, and she jumped off of him.

She then put on her nightgown and Karl followed, by putting back on her navy suit he had on the night before.

They could hear Orson's footstep's coming up the stairwell. He was coming closer and closer to the bedroom.

Karl was going too slow so she pushed him in her closet, threw the rest of his clothes along with him, and closed the door.

Then, Orson came in.

"Hello, darling. It's Mike's wedding today."

"I know that." said Bree, annoyed.

"The wedding is in a few hours, so why don't we make love."

"NO!" yelled Bree, astonished and disgusted.

"Bree, you have to do as I say, I can get you arrested."

Inside the closet, Karl gritted his teeth.

Bree clearly wanted to refuse, but she did as Orson suggested.

Because Karl and Bree couldn't be apart.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
